one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuragi vs Goten
This is it to do the trick female ninja vs half saiyan who will claim the points. Introduction Finn: Hi I'm Finn! And this is Anime World Cup! We have group A this is getting wild we have the first combatant Katsuragi, the next combatant is Noire, personal giving here's Goten and finally the combatant who has no introduction the one the only Erza. Katsuragi: I'm ready to pump up the heat Dude. Goten: You know what? Katsuragi runs toward to Erza she gropes her boobs and Erza dodges she draws her sword at her. Erza: Do it! Or I will cut off your head! Katsuragi: Sorry. Finn: Combatants step into the arena! Katsuragi and Goten walks towards the steps into the bound and they're both ready to fight Erza and Noire sits on the bench and watch fight. Noire: You think that's the way Erza? Hows the difference between Katsuragi and Goten. Erza: Nonsense this is good to be worst. Mikey: I will do the count! Melee LIVE AND LET DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! 60 Katsuragi charges and jumps up in the air kicks Goten with her boots Goten sent flying into the wall. Katsuragi: Sure you can handle? But I can settle with you! Goten: Ow! I go face to face. 52 Goten flies into the sky he fires with his ki blasts at Katsuragi she runs to dodge and roll she kicks the ground arena floor jumps four times Katsuragi kicks Goten into the ground. Katsuragi: You maybe wrong kid. Goten: What? Katsuragi: Eat This!! Goten: Whoa!!!!! Hey not nice. 43 Goten: It's time I go super saiyan! (Screams) Goten shape shifts into super saiyan he can control his transformation with his ki. Super Saiyan Goten: I can feel the burns. Assault!!! Goten rams Katsuragi smashes into the ground breaking pieces a lot of futile. 38 Katsuragi: Grr!!! I'm not done yet Goten! Katsuragi pulls out of her scroll she can grab Goten and she throws him in the sky. Katsuragi: Shinobi Transformation! Katsuragi shapes herself into her new costume she readies herself to pull her kunai to throw. Katsuragi: Fire in the hole! 31 Super Saiyan Goten dodges right he flies toward grab the rocks throws at Katsuragi. Super Saiyan Goten: Here We Go! Katsuragi: Doh! Ow! Crap! Super Saiyan Goten: You sure about that? Katsuragi: I'm not backing down! 27 Super Saiyan Goten: What's that! Katsuragi jumps up high Goten charges with his Kamehameha and she uses her secret ninja arts. Katsuragi: Secret Ninja Arts... Super Saiyan Goten: Kamehame... Katsuragi: Bloody Dragon!!!! Super Saiyan Goten: Ha!!!!!! Katsuragi pierces through Goten's kamehameha with her boots all waves spreads into the ground and shapes into the dragon kicks him down. 20 Super Saiyan Goten: You realized I have? Katsuragi: You know better than that. But I'm winning this pace. 15 Super Saiyan Goten and Katsuragi charges to run toward each other they punch rapid and kick. Super Saiyan Goten: Blurgh! Katsuragi: Dah!! Super Saiyan Goten: Eh!! Katsuragi: Ugh! 11 Katsuragi spins Super Saiyan Goten with her she unhands to fall over and kicks him in the air. Katsuragi: Try this! Super Saiyan Goten: Woah! 9 Katsuragi: Is that all you got kid? Goten: Not yet but I'm still gonna kick your ass. Goten powers up with his power level goes higher Katsuragi ties the explosive tag with her kunai. Katsuragi: Much Better. 2 Goten: Assault! Goten rams and Katsuragi throws with explosive kunai blows into smokescreen he sees cover and Katsuragi sneaks attack with her feet and kicks him into the ground. K.O. Reverts back to Goten. Katsuragi: Wow I won perfectly so much and I'm ready to pump up. Goten stands up he shakes hands with Katsuragi he smiles at her. Goten: Well congrates for the win you can step down now. Katsuragi: Well I owe you one since it's good on me. Mikey: Katsuragi earns 3 points! This is a perfection. Next up it's Erza vs Noire! Katsuragi and Goten steps down out of the arena and tags with Erza and Noire. Katsuragi: Tag you're it. Results This Melee's Winner Is.... Katsuragi!! Winning Combatants Katsuragi: 18 Goten: 17 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:Anime World Cup Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Finnmcmissilecar